


In the Middle

by Sendryl



Category: Naruto
Genre: 30 Minute Fic, Anal Sex, And even more praise, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Summer Festival, Threesome, reassurance, slight self-esteem issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-07-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:54:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25233469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sendryl/pseuds/Sendryl
Summary: “Right into the bedroom, Kakashi?” Genma asks with a mischievous smile, already leaning in to kiss Obito’s neck. “How forward of you,” Genma murmurs against Obito’s skin, relishing the shudder that runs through him at the feeling.Kakashi hums in agreement instead of responding, more interested in watching Obito splutter in embarrassment and stumble over his words at Genma’s undivided attention, watching the way the red creeps up Obito’s face and covers his ears and disappears underneath his yukata, chasing Genma’s fingers as they dip below the cloth.Obito tips his head back with a quiet moan when Genma moves down his neck, leaving little red marks and stinging bites behind, soothing each one with his tongue.Kakashi can feel himself growing hard at the sight, at the sound of Genma’s encouraging murmurs and Obito’s bitten-off moans. Genma leans up to whisper something in Obito’s ear, and then they both turn to look at Kakashi.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma, Hatake Kakashi/Shiranui Genma/Uchiha Obito, Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito, Uchiha Obito/Shiranui Genma
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102
Collections: The Kakashi Lounge





	In the Middle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obitoforpresident (Bibixblocksberg)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bibixblocksberg/gifts).



> For the 30 Minutes to Dog Days of Summer Exchange on the Kakashi Lounge discord!
> 
> Prompts: Kakashi/Obito, Kakashi/Genma (I ended up combining them... :D )  
> Fave refreshing beverage: Iced Tea, Beer  
> 3 things you love about summer festivals: Live Music, Walking Barefoot, Soap Bubbles  
> One sentence prompt: "I don't give a damn."  
> Preferred genre: Humor, fluff  
> NSFW y/n: Yes
> 
> I got them all! Ha HA!
> 
> Kakashi/Genma is well-established, and they've recently talked Obito into joining them, but it's still early in the Kakashi/Genma/Obito relationship.
> 
> I think that's all the backstory you need.
> 
> It doesn't really matter, but I figure Obito would come up with an insulting nickname for Genma as well as Kakashi, and according to the internet, mangen = rambling talk.
> 
> Enjoy! ;)

Genma bolts around the side of a stall, grinning around his senbon as he ducks into the next alley he sees. He can sense Kakashi coming after him, and snaps an arm out to catch his wrist and haul him into the alley with a stifled laugh.

Kakashi’s eye is creased at the corners, a delighted smile curving underneath his mask, and when Obito goes rushing past the mouth of the alley he catches his giggle in his hand.

“Where are you?!” Obito yells, still running, darting through the crowds and leaving affronted yelps and curses in his wake.

Genma and Kakashi share a quick look. He’s not actually mad, right? It’s just a friendly impromptu game of shinobi tag. That they started without warning. By tipping Obito’s beer up and spilling it all over his face and down his front right as he took his first drink.

_“Bakashi! Mangenma!”_ Obito bellows, finally stopping and scanning the crowd. His head whips around suddenly, eyes narrowing like a hawk’s as he spots Genma and Kakashi where they’re leaning out of the alley.

“Found you,” he says, the words too quiet for them to hear over the noise of the festival. The look on his face tells them they’d better start running.

Genma takes off with a whoop, leaping into the crowds, and Kakashi follows, laughing and almost tripping over a pack of screaming Academy students in his hurry.

They run through the happy crowds, dodging festival goers and soap bubbles gilded in the light of the setting sun, ditching their geta and pelting barefoot down the streets like giddy children. Obito’s hot on their heels, and he finally catches them in the midst of the crowd around the big stage.

The musicians are playing, lively music rising into the air and drifting over the crowd, swirling around Kakashi and Genma as Obito catches them both by the hand.

Genma laughs and tugs him forward into an embrace, and Obito grumbles and wriggles to get away. He stinks of spilled beer, the front of his yukata completely drenched.

“Told you you should’ve gotten iced tea,” Genma says as he plays with Obito’s clothes.

“Knock it off, I’m all sticky and gross,” Obito says, but he doesn’t struggle nearly as hard as he could. Judging by the blush rapidly rising to cover his face, he’s embarrassed by the affection.

“Maa, that’s alright. We spend a lot of our time sticky and gross,” Kakashi points out, leaning close enough to make Obito blush even more, letting Genma sling an arm around his waist as well. His voice is as smooth and lazy as ever, but his smiling eye gives away his mirth.

“Not what I meant!” Obito yelps, looking around wildly, hoping no one heard. Judging by the hidden smiles around them, his hope is in vain.

“If you’re so worried about it,” Genma says, laughter in his eyes and a smirk on his lips, “maybe we should go get you cleaned up.”

Kakashi takes the hint, and before Obito can do more than open his mouth to protest, he shunshins them all into the apartment he and Genma share.

Obito has to blink away the unexpected disorientation for a moment, but as soon as he registers where they are he steps back, out of Kakashi’s grip. His blush grows even brighter when Genma holds on and moves with him.

“Right into the bedroom, Kakashi?” Genma asks with a mischievous smile, already leaning in to kiss Obito’s neck. “How forward of you,” Genma murmurs against Obito’s skin, relishing the shudder that runs through him at the feeling.

Kakashi hums in agreement instead of responding, more interested in watching Obito splutter in embarrassment and stumble over his words at Genma’s undivided attention, watching the way the red creeps up Obito’s face and covers his ears and disappears underneath his yukata, chasing Genma’s fingers as they dip below the cloth.

Obito tips his head back with a quiet moan when Genma moves down his neck, leaving little red marks and stinging bites behind, soothing each one with his tongue.

Kakashi can feel himself growing hard at the sight, at the sound of Genma’s encouraging murmurs and Obito’s bitten-off moans. Genma leans up to whisper something in Obito’s ear, and then they both turn to look at Kakashi.

It’s their eyes on him that makes Kakashi move.

Genma’s look, heated and longing, his eyes half-lidded already, combined with Obito’s wide-eyed, pleading stare, eager and turned on and nervous all at once, is more than enough to pull him in.

He hadn’t heard what Genma said, too focused on the sight of the two together, but Obito clearly liked it.

Genma moves behind Obito, trailing a hand down his neck as he goes, and he gives Kakashi a significant look over Obito’s shoulder as he undresses.

Ah, that fantasy. Right.

They've had quite a few fantasies involving Obito, but only recently have they gotten to try them out.

Genma decided earlier on one of their favorite fantasies, and judging by Obito’s expression, he’s entirely on board.

Kakashi reaches forward, sliding his hand beneath the hem of Obito’s yukata, following the path Genma had already taken as he strips Obito.

***

Obito’s already close, they both are, Genma fucking him from behind, Obito's hands planted firmly on Kakashi’s naked chest beneath him as he watches and gently trails his hands along Obito’s body.

“Look at you. You’re doing so good,” Kakashi says, and he can tell how much Obito likes it. His eyes darken and he bites back a whine at the words, and Kakashi wonders how much praise it would take for Obito to come without anyone touching him at all.

“So good,” he croons, and he can tell Genma’s caught on by the hitch in his breath, the way his rhythm stutters for a moment.

Genma loves fulfilling kinks. He’s known Kakashi’s for years now, and there’s nothing Genma likes more than pushing all the right buttons to drive him wild. He’s looking forward to learning Obito’s.

“You’re so pretty, Obito,” Kakashi says, and that’s when they run into a bit of trouble.

Obito tenses, his eyes shuttering.

“Don’t. Tease.”

Obito’s words are sharp, ground out between panting breaths as Genma thrusts into him, but they all pause at that.

“I’m not,” Kakashi says, catching Obito’s eyes, making sure Obito knows how serious he is. How serious they both are. “We’re not teasing, Obito.”

“You’re gorgeous,” Genma says, leaning forward so Obito can see his expression. The movement drives him even deeper, and they both groan.

“Perfect,” Kakashi adds, running his hands down Obito’s body.

Genma moans as Obito’s muscles clamp down at the praise. Obito’s cock is throbbing. Neither of them have laid a hand on him yet and he _aches._

“You’re so pretty,” Kakashi says again, and when he finally takes Obito’s cock in hand, Obito nearly sobs in relief.

_“Please,”_ he whimpers, thrusting forward with a shuddering gasp.

“So perfect for us,” Genma groans as he pulls back slowly.

Obito goes still, trembling and gasping in hitching breaths, until Genma’s almost all the way out, just the head of his cock still inside.

“Ready?” Genma murmurs, taking Obito’s hips in a firm grip.

Obito nods, head dropping down onto Kakashi’s shoulder, and that’s enough for them both.

Genma sinks to the hilt in one swift slide, fucking Obito fast, making him whimper and brace himself on Kakashi’s chest.

Kakashi tightens his hand and strokes Obito’s cock, fast and tight enough that he has to bite back a shout.

Kakashi matches Genma’s pace and Obito feels overwhelmed, caught between the two of them, Genma pounding into him from behind and Kakashi’s hand hot and tight around his cock.

Obito gasps for air, unable to speak, barely able to move as his pleasure builds to a peak. He needs to come, desperately wants to, but he can’t--he _needs--_

Kakashi twists his hand just as Genma thrusts in _hard,_ and they send Obito over the edge with a scream, coming all over Kakashi in hot spurts. Obito clenches tight around Genma’s cock and he shouts and shatters, his orgasm leaving him collapsed against Obito’s back.

“Bet someone heard us,” Obito says with a shaky grin, and the thought makes Kakashi whine, high and needy. Genma laughs at him as he pulls out and flops down beside him.

“I don’t give a damn,” Genma says, pulling Obito close and catching him in a kiss. "And Kakashi clearly likes the idea."

Obito breaks away with a bright grin, and he and Genma both shoot Kakashi mischievous looks.

“Your turn,” Obito growls, and Kakashi shudders at the sound.

Genma slides a hand beneath him, clever fingers pushing at his ass, and Kakashi groans as Obito slides along his body and swallows him down.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Here's hoping you enjoyed!
> 
> Drop me a comment and a kudos if you did!
> 
> Have a favorite line? Let me know!!! I love knowing what lines people liked best.
> 
> ...I feel like I shouldn't tell you guys this, but I wrote the whole thing as if they were standing, and then realized Obito and Genma would end up on the floor at the end. XD Sex that ends up with people on the floor is great and all, but that wasn't quite what I was aiming for.
> 
> Thanks for the excellent prompts Obitoforpresident!
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr as Sendryl, if you'd like!


End file.
